The Sudden Journey of Rosie Greenbush
by eamarszalek0822
Summary: I slipped it on. Everything went black. I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest. I felt no different, but something was different. Next thing I knew, I was traveling with a band of dwarves to go and save their kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I started up the street, wind whipping my red hair into my face. I was heading towards the old antique shop, for I had seen a beautiful jade necklace there, and I had bought it for a treat to myself, but asked the old woman to keep it there until January 5th, 2012. And that was today.

I entered the musty smelling shop. "Hello?" I called. "Hello dear! How may I help you?" I looked up to find an old lady, white hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head, her blue eyes sparkling. "Uhm, I am Rosie Greenbush, and I am here to pick up my package that I purchased last week." I said with a smile. "Oh, yes, you're the one who purchased the _magic necklace_?" she asked me. "Yeah!"

"It's right back here, sweetie." She entered the back of the shop. As I waited, I took notice of some of the movies. 'The Brothers Grimm'. One of the titles jumped up at me. I remembered it from my childhood, about the brothers and the evil witch stealing the little girls for their youth. It had been a pretty gruesome tale. But I also remembered a ring, round, gold, and simple. It was curious indeed.

"And here it is, the magic necklace!" they lady called as she approached. I resisted the temptation of rolling my eyes. _Magic necklace, my butt. _"Thank you," I said, smiling. "But it isn't really magic, is it?"

Her bright blue eyes turned dark and glassy. "_Of coarse it is, my sweet._" She said in a raspy voice not at all her own. "Uh-duh, thanks. I'll be leaving now." I said quickly, stammering, my heart beating super fast. I quickly left the shop.

I ran as fast as I could towards my apartment building, not looking back once. I entered through the glass doors and decided to take the stairs. I raced to the third floor, and barged through the door. My friend/roommate, Mindy, looked up from her magazine. I must've looked like a mad woman, gasping for breath, green eyes darting around, red hair a mess.

"What happened?" Mindy exclaimed, rising from her comfy arm chair. "It's a strange story, including a possessed old woman. Just let me settle, I'll tell you later." I said, sitting myself onto the couch.

I looked down to the box I had grabbed, containing the necklace. I opened the box, and lifted the necklace out until it was dangling in front of my nose.

It was on a silver chain, with separate pieces of diamond shaped jade, each surrounded with a line of silver. Simple, but beautiful.

"Oh, that's gorgeous!" Mindy crooned, craning her neck to see it better. "I know, that's why I bought it." I murmured. Then I slipped in on. Mindy gasped with surprise. "It looks really pretty on you Rosie, it really does. I'm extremely jealous. Where'd you get it?" "An antique shop. I'm…" I trailed off as my vision started to blur. The edges around my eyes turned fuzzy and black.

"Rosie? Rosie!" I faintly heard Mindy's voice in the back of my head, and it was fading like it was getting further away. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to find green leaves with harsh sunlight going through them. I hissed, and shielded my eyes. I took notice of my surroundings. I was laying on a bed of moss, in what seemed to be the middle of a forest.

"Ugh." I groaned as I pulled myself into a sitting position, and then I eagerly looked around, still half asleep. The forest was truly beautiful, the tall trees standing high above my head, leaves rustling softly in the wind. I looked at the flowers, an array of colors swirling in the wind. Not a drop of pollution in the air.

I relaxed in the peace until a sudden thought came to me. How did I get here? I started to panic, and I quickly stood. I felt no different, still 4 11" as I'll always be, even though I was 18. Then I felt my hair. The short cork screw curls had grown until they reached about my waist, calming into soft waves. I ran my hand through it, feeling the silky texture.

I looked at what I was wearing. My sweater and jeans had been replaced with a sleeveless simple dress, tied around my waist was a gold belt. On my feet I wore soft pale boots.

I furrowed my brow. Who ever pulled this joke off was going to pay. _Not _funny. That's when I heard a small voice calling, "I've signed it! I've signed it!" I held my breath, trying not to be seen or heard. "Now, really? We'd better check then." said an old man sounding voice. I crept closer with baited breath.

"It's good." "Get the lad a pony!" said a deep, rumbling voice. I peered through the bushes, trying to get a better view. There were what looked like 14 little, extremely furry ponies and men riding them like horses.

"Uh, n-no, I don't think that'll be necessary, thank you! I'll just follow on foot." said a man with curly brown hair. But then 2 more men on ponies came riding up, and, lifting him up by the armpits, sat him on a pony. The little man sat on it stiffly, holding the reins quite awkwardly.

I tried to stifle a laugh in vain, for they all turned suddenly towards my direction, suspicious looks on their faces. Well, except for the little man, he maintained an expression of utter horror. I could hear him muttering, "Oh not the orcs now! I really don't need to die, we've only just started! I-" He was shushed by a dark haired man with a serious expression. I wondered if the little man was a bit mad, I mean, _orcs_?

Two of the men jumped down from their ponies, and drew weapons. One had a bow, the other two swords. I gasp. Where did they get those? They crept closer. I now had the ability to see what my hunters looked like.

One had long blonde hair, with the occasional thick braid running through it. He had a small goatee, and a braided moustache. He wore thick furs and heavy boots. I would've laughed at his moustache, except I was pretty darn terrified.

The other was… attractive. _Who is _that? I think as they approach. He had long dark hair to his shoulders, and a bit of scruff. No beard, nice for a change. He wore a thick leather coat and soft leather boots. His hair was tied back from his face part way, but that's it for decorations, unlike braided over there.

I knew that there was no chance to escape, so I just sat there, waiting for my doom. Eventually, they got there, and quickly swiped the leaves away all dramatic like. I again resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _A bit over the top guys?_

"Umm, hi." I said, peering up at them from my place on the ground. They looked _very _taken aback. "Thorin, it's a girl!" Blondie called to one of the other men. "Bring her to me then." Thorin called back. He looked like a grumpy sort of guy, a serious expression on his face. He had long dark hair streaked with silver.

Blondie started towards me but I scrambled backwards, clawing at the dirt. "You are _not _going to touch me!" I squeaked. "We aren't gonna _hurt _you." The dark haired one said. When I turned towards him, distracted, opening up my mouth to talk back, Blondie grabbed me. I cried out and fought back, but he was a bit to strong.

He dragged me up to Thorin, who looked upon me with rage. As he examined me, his eyes widened. "Bind her hands!" "Why?" said the dark haired guy. "Kili, shut up." Kili frowned, and turned away and walked up to some old guy I hadn't noticed before.

As they began to bind my hands, the old man stood and said, "Fili, stop binding her hands." Fili, formerly known as Blondie, stopped. Thorin looked outraged.

"What?" he said angrily. "Do you _know _what she is?" "Yes, I do, Thorin. I can see. But there is no real reason to bind her hands and treat her like a prisoner. I believe she has something special about her and that she should accompany us on our quest." The old man said. He had a long, silver beard, along with long silver hair. He adorned a pointy hat, and blue eyes peered out from under it.

"No, Gandalf! Impossible! She is, you know!" exclaimed Thorin. What exactly was I? "I don't care. She will accompany us. Now, what is your name, little one?" I looked around, several men were staring, and Thorin was muttering angrily, obviously defeated. So it was settled. I smiled sweetly. "Rosie. And what exactly am I?" "Oh!" Gandalf chuckled. "He means that you are an elf."

"An elf?" I said, flabbergasted. My hands flew to my ears, sure enough, they were pointed. "An _elf_?" I repeated. "Yes, and, if not for your ears, judging by you height, I would have thought you one of them." "And what would they be?" I asked, trying to breathe. "Dwarves." And then I promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Ratings went up **_**really fast! **_**I can't believe that! I hope you all like Rosie! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes groggily. Every body, including Gandalf, was peering down at me. "What? Everyone faints at _some _point of their life!" I said in my defense. "What happened, my dear girl?" asked Gandalf, getting right to the point of things. "It's just… you're _dwarves_, and I'm an _elf._ Those don't exist from where I came from. And, by mention, _where _am I?" I answered, looking at them each one by one. "And who _are _you guys?"

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain. And you are in Middle-Earth, on the outskirts of the Shire." Thorin said, eye-balling me with disgust. "Oh." I said in quite a small voice. "Oh." I started to feel woozy again, getting ready to faint and cry at the same time. Gandalf gripped my arm to steady me. "Why don't you get on a pony?"

I nodded, and looked around. "Where?" I asked realizing that there were no more ponies. "You will ride with Fili and Kili, since they were the ones who found you. You ride with Fili first." Ordered Thorin, obviously still pissed that I was coming.

I looked at Fili, aka Blondie and he held out a hand to help me up. "I can get up myself, thank you." I said, raising my chin. I put my foot on the saddle, and pushed my self up. Unfortunately, I've never ridden a pony or a horse, so I of coarse fell off, ripping my dress in the process.

Fili and Kili burst into laughter. I glared at the two, and stood. Fili again held out his hand. I rolled my eyes, and took it, trying to act tough. Not exactly working, was it?

I was behind Fili, and inspected our pony. He was a pretty chocolate brown one, and I started to braid the little tufts of fur to entertain my self.

About half an hour later Fili looked behind his back. "What are you _doing_?!" he asked in horror. "Making him look pretty, like you." I said, a bit annoyed. "Hey." He growled, glaring at me best he could. "I could braid _your _hair if you'd like me to." I said sweetly and evilly at the same time.

He looked at me in utter horror and said, "If you _dare _lay a finger on me I will-"

He was cut off when Thorin shouted, "We'll stop here for the night." "Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Food and freaking sleep!" Thorin and Dwalin, a bald dwarf a bit on the mean side, glared at me. I ignored them and proceeded to hop off my pony. One problem; I was, and still am, 4 11" the size of a small dwarf, and the pony _was _a bit taller than usual. I gulped.

Fili jumped down and turned towards me. "Uhm, a little help please?" I said with a small smile. He smirked and walked away. "It's the stupid braid incident, _damn._" I mumbled to myself. Luckily, Kili, walked by just then. "Oi! I'm stuck on a pony! Help me down!"

He looked up at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Stuck?" "Yes!" I gasped. He held out his arms. I swallowed, and then jumped.

He caught me in his arms, and I absent-mindedly breathed in his scent. He smelled of camp fires and forests, and _bacon?_ I pulled away from him, and gave him a strange look. "What?" he laughed. "No mean to be rude, but you smell of bacon." I state matter-of-factly.

"That's because I was bringing this to you." Kili held up two strips of bacon, and my eyes widened. "Gimme that!" I grabbed the bacon and looked at it. "Thanks." I said, remembering. Kili simply nodded, a smile on his face, before walking away.

I walked towards the fire, seeking warmth in the chilly night. I took in my surroundings. We were on a cliff, over looking plains and mountains in the distance. I felt a finger tap on my shoulder, and I started. I spun around to find Bofur holding a bowl of soup. "Oh, hi." I said, trying to be casual. He chuckled. "Hello Rosie."

I smiled and took the soup. "What kind is it?" I asked. "What?" "What kind is the soup?" "Oh," he laughed. "It's 'surprise' created by Bombur himself." "What does that mean?" he winked. "See for yourself."

I took a sip, and almost gagged. "What is _in _there?" "No one really knows, but it's all we've got before the boys have a chance to hunt again." Bofur said, chuckling. "Oh, go away." I gave him a playful shove, and he went away.

The night passed on, and nearly every one was asleep. I was still wide awake, thinking about my home. About my mum and dad, and Mindy and my cat, Whiskers. I soon started to cry. I curled up into a little ball, silent tears streaming down my face.

Then a large snore jolted me out of my dilemma. I looked up, tears drying quickly, to find Bombur snoring his heart out. With each intake of breath, 5 moths flew into his mouth. With each out take, they all flew out. Gross.

I heard the crunching of leaves to my left. I looked in the direction, startled, to see Bilbo, the hobbit, creeping up to his pony, Myrtle.

He was muttering something, and amazingly I could hear him. "Don't tell any body about this, it's our little secret." He playful told her as he fed her an apple. Then a horrible screeching sound echoed through the silence.

Bilbo danced over to the fire, looking around in fear and pointing towards the noise. "Did-did you hear that? What is it?" he asked. Fili and Kili looked at him with mock-serious expressions on their faces. _Oh, boy._

"Orcs." said Kili. "They'll be dozens of them out there, the Low-Lands are crawling with them." Fili said gravely. "They strike," Kili said mournfully. "In the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet-no screams-just lot's of blood."

I look at him horrified, a mirror to Bilbo's expression. Kili and Fili looked at each other and started laughing. That's when I knew it was a joke. _Drama queens._ I thought bitterly when I stood up to walk away.

"You think this is funny?" Thorin asks angrily. Kili and Fili's smiles quickly vanished. They were definetly doomed. I don't remember much else, just me feeling sorry for them and pleased at the same time. Very conflicted.

I sat down next to them, right by Kili, and said, "I would be laughing, but you gave me bacon earlier." He laughed quietly. "Good, Rosie. But we should probably get some rest." He finished quickly, catching Thorin's glare.

I curled up next to him, and fell asleep listening to Balin's tales of Thorin and The Pale Orc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! I hope you like the story so far! Please, please, PLEASE review! And give me some tips! I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but sorry if it takes a view days with my next chapter, I'm slowly gaining more and more homework. It sucks, I know. So, please tell me what you think through REVIEWS! I've just noticed that I haven't done a disclaimer, and this is probably the only time I'll remember. I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT. There, now it's legal. Here's Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

I woke up, and groggily looked around. The fire had been put out, and the wood was damp. There were bodies sprawled all around the camp, most of them were snoring. It was chilly, with what felt like tiny icicles drifting in whenever the wind blew. Out in the horizon, a gray light was just peeking up with the sun. I estimated it around 5:30 or 6:00 and reasoned why the rest weren't awake. Some heroes.

I stood up, shaking off the last few effects of sleep, not that I had gotten very much. I had spent my first night on the road tossing and turning, feeling like every rock's personal life goal was to be annoying and stab me in the back every chance they got. I also am not great when sleeping with snoring people. So, if I was grumpy that morning, it was their fault.

I searched with my eyes to find Bombur's bag. Why? I had promised myself that I would make every body breakfast, especially Thorin, to get on his good side. As I searched, scoured, and looked with every thing I had, I still had not found Bombur's bag. I groaned internally, and started to pull on my boots. That's when I saw it, a large tanned leather knapsack tied to the pony Mindy. I had named her myself; I hope you can see why.

I took a step forward and nearly stepped on Kili. My breath halted; the last thing I needed was to step on him and wake the entire camp up, and that wouldn't have gotten me on their good side, huh? I gently stepped over Kili and continued on with my journey to the knapsack, trying to be as silent as the wind. I was doing pretty good, seeing as I was quite clumsy. Then the answer reached me, I was an elf, and according to Gandalf I was going to receive quite a few useful blessings and skills, this must have been one of them.

I crept quietly through slumbering dwarves, and a hobbit, and I was just maybe ten feet from the knapsack, when I tripped and fell on the thing that had tripped me. I had a strange idea of what I was on top of, and I was very, very scared that I was correct. I looked down. I had tripped and _fell _on top of Thorin Oakenshield himself. Lucky me. I almost sobbed at the irony of it all.

I scrambled off and looked at the now open blue irises, and the owner of them was glaring at me. "What inthe name of Valar are you_ doing?"_ he croaked. I swallowed and mentally thought, _dun dun DUN! _I tried to look him in the eyes.

"Umm, I was trying to cook all of you breakfast and was making my way towards the food, but then I tripped over you and you woke up and now we're here!" I blurted. I will say it now, but that _was _a bit exhausting to say, and I was huffing when he looked at me. He maintained an expression of amazement at me for a short while, and then it morphed into some sort of scolding face.

"Bombur is the cook; he will handle the food. Now, get to bed and leave me alone!" he growled. He was very extra grumpy, seeing that it was the early morning. I scrambled up from my position on the floor and walked quickly towards my sleeping place next to Kili, on the other side of camp. When I made it there, I laid down quickly, my heart beating a notch faster that usual.

I looked over at Thorin; he had also laid back down, a motionless lump in the cold morning. I turned back to face Kili's back, and gently shut my eyelids. I thought of more ways to be liked among Thorin, and prove to him that maybe, just maybe, elves aren't so bad. I eventually planned on helping pack the ponies; a much lower down grade than cooking breakfast. I'll admit the idea was a bit silly, but I tried.

I eventually fell asleep, listening to the wind blow through the trees, and Kili's soft breathing.

I awoke a few hours later, feeling refreshed. I could smell bacon in the air and something else that smelled good but I didn't quite know. It turns out it was their version of sausage; fried meat of any kind rolled into a cylinder. It may not sound good, yet I still took some on my platter.

I made my way through four pieces of bacon, and looked down uncomfortably at the sausage thing. I picked it up, hoped that it wasn't another one of Bombur's specials, and took a bite. It was actually quite good, if I do say so myself. It was juicy with just a hint of spice. Mmmmm.

After a while of chatting together nicely, we began to pack up and head out. I did keep my promise, mind you. I helped pack the ponies, but no matter. We set off with a loud song, and sang until we all tired of it. I even tried to sing one of my favorite songs, but they all looked at me strangely so we went back to the old tunes.

I was riding with Kili today, much more fun than Fili. We laughed and told jokes, and I'd even taught him and Fili knock knock jokes. "What is a 'knock knock joke' my lady Rosie?" Fili asked when I tried to suggest us telling them. I thought about how to explain it and said, "A knock knock joke goes like this, one person says 'knock knock' the other says 'who's there'. Then the first person says something, then the other goes 'something who?' then the first says 'something something' and they both laugh because it's funny."

"Do you get it?" they both nod their heads. "Here, I'll tell you one. Knock knock." They both stare at me blankly. "_Knock knock." _"Who's there?" Kili tried. I nod in approval. "Little old lady." "Little old lady who?" Fili responded. "Whoa! I didn't know you could yodel!" I laughed at my own wit. They both smiled, and then eventually laughed.

We had a fine time telling knock knock jokes, Fili and Kili making up some pretty good ones. We stopped for the night by some old run down house. I, with my new elven ears, heard Gandalf say softly, "An old farmer and his wife used to live here." I quickly shut him out, for I hadn't wanted to hear anything sad, like death.

Thorin and Gandalf apparently had a conversation, and after a while Gandalf stormed past me. "W-where are you going?" Bilbo asked him. "To seek the one person here who makes any sense!" "And who'd that be?" he asked. "Myself!" and with that, Gandalf vanished from sight.

I didn't really worry, but I don't really know why. I should have. I faintly heard Bofur say something to Bilbo, but my mind was focused on something else. Food, to be exact. The soup was simmering in a cauldron. Yum.

When the soup was cooked it was being served around, Bombur was ladling out bowls for us all. I saw Bofur hand two bowls to Bilbo. "Take that to the lads, will you?" he then turned to me and said for me to go with him. We made our way to where Kili and Fili were watching the ponies.

When we got there they were staring straight ahead, and when Bilbo tried to hand them the two bowls, they made know sign of acknowledgement. "Is there a problem?" he asked. I looked at them curiously. "We were supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili stated. "Only we've encountered a _slight _problem." Fili said. "We had sixteen, now there's fourteen." Kili finished gravely.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Oh," Bilbo's voice was small. "That's not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Kili had a slight panic attack. "Er-_no. _Best not to worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might want to look into it." Bilbo looked at him, quite unwilling to look into it. "Well, um, it looks as if something big babooted these trees." He began.

That was the first time I'd noticed that. "That was our thinking." Fili said. "Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo said, staring at the tree. Fili had moved up a bit. "Wait! There's a light!" we all bustled over quickly and ducked behind a fallen tree. We heard laughing come from the fire light. "What is it?" I asked, having no knowledge of this world. I then noticed Bilbo was _still _balacing the bowl of soup in his hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Trolls." Kili said. Bilbo and I shared a special look; we had to get out of there, _pronto. _I know I was supposed to bravely fight the trolls, but I wasn't quite ready for that just yet. Then we heard something and felt something shaking the ground. Then I saw it; a large, ugly, grey skinned creature marched past us, carrying two more ponies under its arms. "They've got Myrtle and Mindy! We _have _to do something!" Bilbo whispered.

The two brothers looked at him, and I could practically see the light bulb above their heads. "Yes! _You _should! Mountain trolls are so _stupid _and you're so _small," _Kili said enthusiastically. Bilbo shook his head, realizing what he meant. "They'll never see you!" continued Kili. "It'll be perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you!" "And if you run into trouble," Fili cut in, pushing Bilbo towards the trolls. "Hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl."

And with that, he got up and ran off to camp. Kili then also got to his feet, and pulled me up with him. Soon, we were running also. "We can't _leave _him there, he'll die!" I whined as we ran. "He'll be fine!" Kili responded. "Besides, we're going to tell Thorin." "We're telling them?" Kili gave me a look, then said, "Of course! Why wouldn't we help him? We're not _heartless _you know."

By then, we'd reached camp. "Thorin," Fili said, breathless. "Bilbo's in trouble, its trolls!" "Trolls? How'd they get down here?" Thorin said, grabbing his sword. Every one else stood and got there big weapons; axes, swords, knives, a bow. I was left with a big stick. I was going to fight, I wanted to prove myself and help Bilbo. I couldn't help liking the lad.

We raced back to the trolls, then slowed and crept quietly up to them. They were all sitting around the fire; one was stirring a great pot of stew. One snorted and sneezed into it, shooting a great clump of _something _into it. "Oh, it's a floater," one cried, inspecting it. "It'll and some more flavor." "Well there's more where that came from!" Sneezy said cheerfully. "Oh no ya don't!" the-what seemed to be the leader of the trio, he got up and pinched the bridge of Sneezy's nose, and forced him down into a sitting position.

Then Sneezy soon got up, and grabbed his hanky. He blew his nose in there, looked at the boogies, and doubled back. "Look what's come out of me nostrils!" he said excitably. The other two gathered around him to have a look. "It's got arms and legs and everything!" he told them. Then I realized that Sneezy had blown his nose into my dear friend Bilbo. He was probably scarred for life after that poor experience. The others seemed to have come to this conclusion also.

Kili then came charging out, yelling, "Drop him!" and they did, they were simply startled that a random dwarf had popped out of nowhere. Kili started to slash and stab at the trolls' feet. I charged after him, shouting some sort of Indian war cry. It seemed a good time to do that. We were all soon fighting, Dwalin slashing with a heavy axe, Thorin with his sworn, me with my stick. I was saved personally by Kili on more than one occasion, almost getting squashed into jelly by a troll's foot.

Later though, a troll was meaning to _step _on my poor friend Kili, and a swiped Ori's slingshot from his hands and took aim. I pulled back, and let go. I had been aiming for its eyeball, but instead smacked it right between the eyes. _I'm pretty darned good. I have no experience in archery._ It howled and staggered back. Kili nodded thanks, and I smiled.

We continued on fighting(I had given Ori his slingshot.) and then every body stopped. Two trolls held Bilbo, holding each of his arms and legs in a hand. "Put down your arms," one snarled. "Or we'll tear his off." Thorin looked up angrily at it, and threw down his sword. All of us followed suit.

We were soon tied up in sacks, getting ready for a roasting, which some others were experiencing. They cooked them rotisserie style, turning them on a little pole. They were currently discussing something. "-Dawn ain't far away, and I don't fancy being turned to stone!" one said loudly. Everybody looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. Fili nodded. I took a rather large inhale with my nose, sucking in what smelled of rotting onions. I gagged. Now I knew what we were being cooked with.

"Wait!" shouted Bilbo, standing up best he could. "You are making a _terrible _mistake!" _Very good. _I thought. _I shoulda done that! _

"You can't reason with them, they're half wits!"

"I meant er- with the seasoning." Bilbo continued. I raised an eyebrow. "Have you _smelt _them?" he added. "You're going to need something stronger than sage when you plate this lot up." I was a bit offended by that, and joined the dwarves in complaining.

One troll leaned forward. "Let the uh, hobbit talk." He said. "Now, the er, secret to cooking dwarf is to-" _pause. "_To-" another pause. "To skin them first!" he stated proudly. _What? _"What? Are you kidding me?!" I shouted out. The dwarves erupted in shouts of decline. "What a load of rubbish. There's nothing better than a bit of raw dwarf." One troll stated. To prove his point, he leaned down to pick one of us up.

Then Kili did something _very _unexpected. He rolled on top of me to my surprise- to keep me hidden from view. I smiled to myself. _Swoon. _I'd have to thank him later. Luckily, the troll picked Bombur up instead. He hung him up with his head tilted back, about to eat him like a noodle. "Not that one!" Bilbo yelped.

"He-he's infected!" "He what?" "He's got worms," Bilbo continued. "In his…_tubes." _The troll yelped and tossed Bomber back into the pile. I watched as he flew into the air…and landed directly on top of me and Kili. Kili gave a great huff, and I simply screamed. "_Ouch, _get off! I am suffocating. I can't _breathe!" _I gasped. He rolled off us, and I took in a deep breath. "Thank _gosh. _I can _breathe." _Kili soon rolled off also. A bit of disappointment in that action, really. He wasn't that heavy.

"In fact," Bilbo carried on. "They all have. They're _infested _with parasites, it's all very terrible business-I wouldn't risk it really." I caught on to what he was trying to do and had an _aha _moment. Good thinking.

"We don't have parasites!" shouted Kili. "_You _have parasites!" he had obviously not caught on that Bilbo was trying to save our butts. All joined in with him. I was about to yell at them to shut it, but Thorin beat me to it. He gave them all a swift kick, having also caught on. They all changed their shouts after a quick pause.

"I have parasites that are very large indeed. I really need to see a doctor." I stated. Kili came after. "I've got parasites as big as my arm!" he yelled. "We are riddled with them!" "Yes, yes we are!" soon we were all in chaos, yelling about our make-believe parasites.

"What? You want us to let them go?" a troll said. Bilbo nodded. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!" "_Ferret?" _Bilbo yelped. Then Mister Wizard himself appeared on top a large rock, and said something to the trolls. Something that I interpreted as, _Sorry, but its morning, ya know, dawn? Time for you to die. _I know that Gandalf would never say that, but I would.

Gandalf stabbed the rock with his staff, and morning light came pouring in. the trolls screamed and then turned to stone. I watched the process with wide eyes. "Oh… my… gosh!" I let all my panic seep into those three words, and it had released my faint Irish accent. They all looked at me funny. I rolled my eyes. "Let's get out of these sacks, shall we?"

We were soon out of our sacks, and Thorin said, "There must be a cave nearby." They all looked extremely excited. "And what's so important?" Kili looked at me, dark eyes glittering with relief and excitement. "_Treasure, _Rosie. We get _treasure." Ooooooooh._

_**Whew. **_**That was a long writing session. Hope you all enjoyed, and review, review, review! I tried to make it a longer one, because I'm going out into the wilderness this weekend to camp. Please tell me what you think! Ta ta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this one was a monster to write, as my muse had left me for a while. Luckily it came back! While I was sick, though…. DISCLAIMER: I'd be rolling in gold, like Smaug, if I did. I might have even stolen the rights, also like Smaug.**

I never really liked hikes. It's just the unbearable heat, the ever-so-sticky sweat, the constant ache in the legs, and, in this case, the incredible need to pee. I had not used the loo in my entire time here, an incredible feat, if you consider I was there a total of two days. While all the others marched steadily, I was doing a funny little dance to the beloved treasure. Surprisingly, I was keeping up with the rest of the group. Well, sort of. I was at least two or three meters behind Bilbo, who was about a meter away from the 'in shape' group. I would have to speed up at times, and this time didn't end as well as the others. It happened to be on a hill, a very steep one at that.

So, I picked up my pace, ended up going a bit faster than usual, and tumbled straight into Bilbo. Bilbo tumbled straight into Bofur, who tumbled into Bombur, then Balin, then Bifur, then Ori, then Dori, then Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, Nori, and, finally Thorin. Why did we travel in single file lines? A string of what I assumed were Dwarvish curses were uttered by the group as we all stood up and brushes ourselves off. "OI! Watch your language, boys!" I shouted to them all. Only a few of them found the comment and situation humorous. Fili and Kili immediately burst into laughter, pointing at Dwalin who was having troubles getting up off the dirt. Bofur was also chuckling heartily at his brothers, who were covered from head to toe in dirt. Thorin was glaring hard at the four of us. I was giggling at all of the dwarves.

All he did was look disapprovingly at us all and continue on his way to the trolls' cave. The rest of the group headed on behind him, leaving Kili and I behind to catch up. Kili still had a grin splitting his face, one to match mine. But my smile was a little sheepish, seeing as I had been the one to knock everyone down. Kili started after them, surprisingly quick for someone with short legs, when I was reminded of thanking him for, you know, saving my life. Nothing _too_ big.

I quickly caught up with him to fulfill my deed, and that is exactly what I did. "Er…hi." Not my most creative streak, but still. He raised his eyebrows at me without turning his head. "Hello." I pursed my lips. May as well say it now. "Thank you," this time he looked at me. "For what?"

"Saving my life. Twenty-one times."

He grinned at me and took a low bow. All while walking. "You are very welcome, Rosie. It is my honor. And thank _you, _for saving my life _once." _I huffed at this last comment. "Your life is your life, saving it once is as good as many." I prided myself in this retort, feeling it was quite wise. I told him this thought. He snorted and opened his mouth to retaliate, but someone shouted, "It's here! Treasure!" I decided that this was a good enough reason to stop the conversation and run to the head of the group. For once, I was _glad _that I was not going in there.

It _smelled. _It was amazing at how much it reeked in there. It was also pitch black so that I couldn't see what was in the smelly cave. So there was no reason to stick around. I quickly backed away from the opening while most of the others filed into the wretched place. Soon, all the dwarves that had stayed behind were Balin, Kili, Fili, and the Hobbit Bilbo. I saw the chance to relieve myself. I shouted to the others on where I was going, having spotted the perfect little clearing that was shielded from any wandering eyes. I made my way into the clearing and did what I needed to do. In the process of standing back up, I began to hear noises.

They seemed to come from the nearby plain, screeching noises and thudding sounds came from a distance. A howl could be heard amongst the screaming. Something told me that this wasn't a very good sign. More like a very bad one. After a few minutes of standing in place, I raced to warn the armed people. I needed protection, and to keep them prepared and safe. I burst out of the clearing, making several dwarves jump. "I hear noises! People, I'll bet you it's Orcs! Draw your weapons!" Some had already drawn said weapons, mistaking me for a monster. The others had already exited the cave. They sheathed them again. One of the older Dwarves said, "Rosie, you're hearing things. You're just paranoid. I can't hear anythin'." Of course, this was the Dwarf with hearing problems. "Come on!" I begged. "Just, be prepared, just in case I'm right!" Only Kili listened to my reasoning, and had his bow at the ready. I sent him a grateful smile. The others just shook their heads and carried about their business. I sighed resentfully and turned to find Bilbo sheathing a sword. So the _Hobbit _got a sword and I didn't?

I was just marching to Gandalf to declare this injustice when he called my name. "Rosie, come here for a moment," I kept on my angry scowl, still upset with the group for brushing off my warnings. This expression quickly turned to one of joy when Gandalf plopped a heavy sword in my hands. "This will be yours, Rosie. I trust you to not hurt anyone—"

"Oi!"

"You will use this only for defense. I hope you will never have to use this weapon, but unfortunately I am inclined to give you this." He gestured to my sword. It was beautiful in a strange way. Perhaps it was the silvery glow it gave off, or the incinerate patterns that traced the blade. I had no idea what to name it, but I somehow felt the need for it to have a name to match its beauty. "Thank you," I said. A rustling then came from the left, causing my head to snap up.

Scraping sounds were heard as swords were drawn, myself heaving my heavy sword into what I thought was an intimidating position. Instead of the legion of Orcs I was expecting, a little old man with bird dung dripping down his face. He pulled into the clearing, being drawn in a sleigh by _rabbits_. I shook my head. I should get used to things like this. I half expected another person being drawn by lizards. No, that'd be ridiculous. He hopped of the sled, and went straight to Gandalf.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf called gleefully. Everyone lowered their weapons, and I just copied. Who was friends with this guy? He looked absolutely _mad. _"What on _Earth _are you doing here?" I coughed. "Shouldn't it be _Middle-Earth?" _Gandalf looked at me with a pointed _shut up _look, and turned back to Radagast. "I-I was looking for _you, _Gandalf." I cocked my head. He'd only go looking for the wizard if something was wrong. I mean, Gandalf would've told all his wizard buddies that he was going on an incredibly important quest, and not to bother him in any way. No, just me? "Something _terrible _has happened!" Told you.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, looking worried.

Radagast held up a hand in a _pause _gesture, and opened his mouth with a quizzical look. He closed it, and then opened it again and said, "Just a moment – _oh! _I had I thought, and now I've lost it! It's _right _there, on the _tip _of my _tongue!" _ Gandalf shot him a quizzical look. "Oh!" gasped Radagast. "It's not a thought at all! It's a—"

He opened his mouth wide, and Gandalf calmly pulled out a stick bug, as if it was perfectly normal. Well, I suppose it was, with this guy. After Gandalf rid of the disgusting object, Radagast continued, "-Stick insect!"

"Yes, _definitely _bonkers," I said a little too loudly. Kili stifled a laugh, while Fili smiled. Gandalf shot me a look that said, _you and me are talking later. _He then pulled Radagast away so that the rest of us couldn't hear the following conversation. We all stood around awkwardly while the two wizards conversed. At one point Radagast seemed to be hyperventilating, until Gandalf gave him his pipe.

"I wonder what his mother did to make him that way," I murmured to Fili, who snorted at the comment. He opened his mouth to say more, glancing to Kili, who still had his bow drawn, when a chilling howl echoed throughout the clearing. "Is that a wolf?" asked Bofur as another howl followed the first. Radagast turned to him. "Aye, that is no wolf," he looked into the trees behind us. "Well, what is it then?" I said to him impatiently. He opened his mouth, presumably to answer my question, when a _humongous _wolf jumped out of the spot in the trees.

While the others fumbled for weapons, Kili had already shot the wolf. "Wargs!" shouted Gandalf. Well, he had already shot the _Warg. _I bit back my _I told you so, _and drew my own sword. "Who did you tell?!" Gandalf yelled at Thorin who looked perplexed. "No one!" he shouted back from his place by the Warg. "Who did you tell?!" Gandalf repeated. Now Thorin looked angered. "No one! I told no one! What in Durin's name is going on?" Gandalf looked at him suspiciously before saying, "You are being hunted." Bilbo and I shared a look of pure _fear, _being the only ones who seemed to not have experience in this area. Dwalin growled, "We have to get out of here,"

"We can't!" cried Ori, stumbling with his book in his hands. Was that a diary? "We have no ponies! They've bolted!" Really. _Really. _It seemed as if everything wanted to go wrong at that moment. Radagast puffed out his chest and looked at us all. "I'll draw them off." He stated proudly. Gandalf looked at him as if he was mad. _Finally, _he realizes. "These are Gundabad Wargs, the will outrun you," "These are Rosgobel Rabbits," Radagast sassed back, jutting out his chin in a stubborn way. "I'd like to see them _try," _and with that, he jumped on his sleigh and sped off.

Gandalf muttered something to himself, before turning to us. "Come! He has bought us time, but they may still find us. We must hurry, if we wish to outrun them and find safe passage!"

And we ran.

We ran a _long _way, with myself huffing and puffing behind them all, panicking. I felt an awful lot like stopping, but every time a Warg howled, I put on another burst of speed. Suddenly, I rammed into Kili, who had stopped, and as I nearly fell over, he snatched up my hand and yelled into my face, "Hurry up!" and we ran, and ran, and ran, Kili pulling me along the entire way.

Finally, when I felt like fainting, we stopped behind a large boulder, catching our breath. I needed to get in shape. _Badly. _I was just about to say, _I think we lost them, _when we heard a loud _thump_, as something jumped onto the top of the rock. I froze. I watched as Thorin gave Kili a nod, and Kili slowly drew an arrow. He quickly stepped out of the shielding part of the rock, and shot the Warg and Orc. They fell to the ground, and the dwarves surged forward and began to beat them mercilessly. That didn't stop the Orc from making loud screeching noises as he died. I had originally thought that that wasn't helping him, until I realized that _it was warning the others. _

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield had come to the same conclusion, and quickly killed the noise-maker of an Orc. "Move!" someone screamed, and run we did. We scrambled about, and di so for the next few minutes before I realized that we were surrounded. "Kili, _shoot _them," Came Thorin's shout, sounding a bit panicked.

"Where's Gandalf?" Ah, new problem. Just what we needed. If he'd ditched us, his own mother wouldn't recognize him after I was finished. "He's abandoned us!" I nodded and was just about to give up hope, when came the old wizard's voice, "_Here, _you fools!" He was standing in the opening of a cave in a rock, and we all raced towards him desperately. I slid in before Thorin, landing hard on my back, and after Thorin slid in he shouted, "_Kili!" _My heart softened towards the guy as Kili slid down the natural slide. At least he cared for _someone. _As we all waited with baited breath, an Orc tumbled down the hole. I jumped, filled with adrenaline, before I realized it was dead. _Thank goodness. _Thorin pulled out an arrow embedded in the carcass. "Elves," he spat, while throwing down the arrow.

"OI!"

"There's an entrance back here!" a dwarf shouted. "Do we follow it?" Gandalf pushed past him. "Of course," and we all filed in after him. We winded and twisted, and I was starting to get a little claustrophobic as I pushed past Dwarves to reach the one I fancied. "Thanks, again, for saving my ass," I said, referring to him dragging me with him. He grinned at me. "Again, my honor,"

I smiled back, utterly attracted to him, when a blinding light poured in from the entrance. We went towards the light like moths, and by the time I got out there, Gandalf had just finished speaking. "Rivendell," Bilbo said, referring to the city down below.

I looked down to have my breath taken away from me. My race had _built _this. I could now find reason to be proud of it. It was like a cascade of waterfalls, and embedded in them was a glowing white city. I knew what stopping here meant.

Food, the loo, water, and _bathing. _My new dream come true.

**I need a name for the sword! Please send in suggestions, and I guarantee a 99% chance that I will use one. Send me a PM or review with your suggestions. And please review! It's not that hard! I'll send you a virtual cookie if you do!**


End file.
